Episode 4974 (11 December 2014)
Synopsis At the Vic, Tina stares at her bruised and battered face in the bathroom mirror. In the kitchen, the Carters discuss Tina’s situation. Tina curls up under a duvet on the sofa and ignores Tosh’s apologetic messages. Mick pleads with Tina not to forgive Tosh. Tosh sees Sonia coming out of the pharmacy and aggressively warns her to stay away. Tosh goes into the Vic and Mick warns her to leave. Shirley grabs her and threatens her. Tina comes downstairs and stops them from hurting Tosh and agrees to talk. In the barrel store, Tosh makes excuses for how she acted and tells Tina she has put a deposit on a flat in Croydon so they can have a new start. She starts to twist things and tells Tina that her family are the problem. Tina tells Tosh to go to Croyden and take the flat without her. Tosh storms out. Later, Mick comforts Tina on the sofa and Shirley joins them for a hug. Shirley thinks Tina should move back into the Vic. Tina tells Shirley that she needs to see Tosh one last time. Meanwhile, Sonia bumps into Tina sneaking out of the Vic and is shocked to see her bruised face. Tina makes it clear that it was Tosh and nothing to do with Sonia. Tosh packs her things and Tina tries to clear the air but a bitter Tosh won’t listen. Tina suggests that Tosh speak to her parents about what has happened. Anxious Shirley hovers outside as Tina exits with Tosh. Tosh hands Sonia’s watch back to Tina; Shirley’s perplexed that Babe didn’t tell her it wasn’t Sonia’s. Tosh regrets Tina was the best thing that ever happened to her and leaves the Square. Shirley comes into the Vic and asks Mick if she can borrow his car, determined to track down Babe; Mick offers to help her. Tina meets Sonia in the café and Sonia consoles her as she cries. Later, Shirley and Mick park up outside Babe’s house. They knock but there’s no reply so they head through the back door. No one seems to be in until they hear a noise upstairs. They go to investigate and find an elderly woman in one of the rooms in a panic. Shirley’s shocked to recognise her - it’s her mum. Linda tells Mick she’s booked a taxi to the clinic and suggests he stay to look after Tina. Linda makes it to the clinic; as she waits, she receives a message from Mick. Linda speaks to the doctor about her decision and makes it clear that something happened that means she doesn’t want the baby. In the waiting room, Mick enters unexpectedly - he isn’t going to let Linda go through this alone. Linda’s name is called. She heads into the room but stops and turns back - she can’t do it. Mick’s overjoyed. Linda asks Mick not to tell the kids until she’s had the first scan. Jane gets Bobby ready for school while a man comes to board up the broken window. Ian suggests they get a tree for Christmas and decorate it. Jane asks if they should get one from Peter’s stall - Ian bluntly refuses. Jane tells Ian that Masood rang to tell her that last night Peter was high on cocaine when he smashed the window. Later, Jane chastises a depressed Peter but tries to reassure him that his dad gets things wrong but he loves him. She helps him sell Christmas trees on the stall as she sees Ian heading the backdoor of the house with a Christmas tree. Irked, Jane tells Ian that Peter is in pain and needs his dad. Lauren approaches Peter on his stall to check that he is ok. He asks if they could go for a drink but she declines the offer. Peter goes to see Ian to apologise but Ian ignores him. Nick decides that he wants to go out of the house. Horrified, Yvonne chases after him. Once out on the market, they reminisce about old times – Yvonne recalls seeing Grease together. Nick steals a necklace for Yvonne. On the Square, a stunned Ian spots Nick and calls out to him. Nick grabs Ian and bundles him into Dot’s house. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes